DIGIMON: Data Of Love
by SailorDigi-Oh-Light
Summary: The Digital is in trouble and one by one, each will fail. A letter from a traiter is ready to start, each will die, only love will prevail or is it death?Just read it if you want to know!
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON: DATA OF LOVE  
  
By: Christina Thanh Thao Le  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 1: Digital World....  
  
Rate: PG13  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Okay, so this is my 2nd story huh? If you are a Relena/Heero fan in Gundam Wing, read it as " Gundam Wing: Endless Walz 2". I like animes so I LOVE to write them. I always daydream what happen after all the anime shows. And now, this is a Digimon story.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Man, I always hate typing this. I do not own Digimon are anything about it.(sighs)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
It was a sunny day. Too sunny for Ruki's interest. Ruki was 17 years old already. 4 years after the De-reapers attack and the situation with the Digital World, Ruki melted out of her cold hearted princess act except her temper thats for sure. Walking to her 6th period class, the last of her day, Ruki couldn't stop help feeling people were looking at her.  
  
And usually, it was the boys. Ruki smirked, she loved controlling the boys as they were her slaves. Ruki grew from a cold girl to a mature 17 year old teenager. Sure she went to a private school but wearing a uniform was to much. That she did not have power over.  
  
Ruki still had red hair but now she kept it down. Only on her bad day she putted her hair into a spikey ponytail. Her breast grew too, not like the flat-chest girl before. Being the total 5'4'' and her skin was pale. Violet eyes and delicate skin with a gorgeous face, yes Ruki changed. Alot.  
  
Before Ruki knew it, the bell rang meaning school was over, walking with her navy skirt clinging to her, Ruki went to her locker. Doing her combination, Ruki opened it seeing about 10 admirer letters following down with her books. Ruki ignored them and putted her books in her locker.  
  
~Thank God there isn't any homework tonight.~ Ruki thought to herself.  
  
Than walking out of the school area, Ruki walked to Shinjuki Park. Sitting near a bench, Ruki thought. It was over a year after she last seen the tamers. Henry was working with his father, Takoto she heard was dating Juri but busy with the family business. Than Kazu and Kenta, she didn't really care but she heard from Juri that Kazu had a crush on her. Ruki smirked, now she had her own fan than that Ryo. Ryo.... she hadn't heard from him in years like three.  
  
Why would she care?  
  
/ Because he saved your life back than./ Her conscience replied.  
  
Uh..Ruki hated her conscience because it was always right.  
  
It was getting dark. She needed to get home. Walking down the hill of the park, Ruki heard a ruffle from the bushes and a light shone too.  
  
Ruki went in a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you, stop hiding!"  
  
The rustle stopped and an object flew her way.  
  
*Thump*  
  
It hit her head.  
  
"Hey..OW!" Ruki picked up at the object and was in shock.  
  
"How the? Its a ...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".....Digivice." Ryo picked up the device.  
  
Ryo was in the Shinjuki Park, he came here with his father in a business trip. He felt bored and went for a stroll. Then a flashing of a red head girl swept throught his mind. He kept on thinking of 'he ' for the past 3 years.  
  
He than heard noises and looked around. He saw an ebony light on the ground. Picking it up, he saw his digivice once more. He was in total shock.  
  
Than like magic, his body was like in command and walked to Guilmon's shack. Stepping in from the gate, he saw 7 more shadowed figures. He got nearer and stepped in the shack seeing who they were.  
  
They all faced him.  
  
"Ryo, long time no see." It was Takoto talking.  
  
Takoto was more broidered and tall teenage boy about 5'8''.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" Juri chirped.  
  
Juri also was taller and her hair was still in the same style. Good thing she didn't have that sock puppet of hers anymore. Ryo also saw she was clinging to Takoto's arm. Ryo grinned at the couple. They were 17 years old anyways. Than came Henry and Suzy. Henry was more actracting for a Chinese boy with the same blue hair. Suzy was 11 years old it seemed and she wasn't that funny peachy girl anymore. Alice seemed to be chatting with the goofy boys Kazu and Kenta. It seemed like they didn't change at all. But something caught his eyes.  
  
It was Ruki, man she took his breath away. She was drop dead beautiful to him. He saw her leaning against the wall. She caught him looking at her and smirked.  
  
"I see that the digivice brought you here too. Its been 3 years Akiyama, I missed ya."  
  
Did he hear right? Ruki said she missed him?  
  
"I missed you too pumpkin." He grinned.  
  
"I may have changed and not kill anyone but I may not promise that I won't kick your ass."  
  
"Thats so sweet Pumpkin. So whats going on?"  
  
"Well Mr. Legendary Tamer, I have no clue."  
  
"Nice answer, eh...isn't your birthday tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh so you remembered. I thought you forgot who Cyberdramon was too." Ruki laughed.  
  
"I would never." Ryo defended himself.  
  
Than Kenta popped out from behind.  
  
"Hi Ryo, nice to see you and Ruki, did you hear the latest news of Kazu's feelings? He is now head over heels in love with you!"  
  
Kazu came to cover his mouth but was to late, it was spilled. the boys began to rowdey up and Ruki felt a hand on her shoulder seeing it was Juri.  
  
"They never change do they?" Juri sighed.  
  
"Yeah, so you came with Takoto as well? I see you're still going out with him."  
  
"Of course, I love Takoto!"  
  
Ruki grinned and looked at Henry and Alice.  
  
"They seem like a cute couple." Ruki applied.  
  
"Yeah, working in the same building and same floor too. With the same jobs! How romantic...." Juri made a dreamy look.  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryo on the other hand was deep in thought.  
  
~Kazu is in love with Ruki? But I liked her first! How come I didn't know about this?~ Ryo questioned himself.  
  
/ Because you never kept in touch with them and earth to Ryo! You said you only 'like' her. Kazu's in 'love' with her. Or are you sure about your feelings?/ His conscience asked him.  
  
~I don't know how I feel for her. When I'm around he-~  
  
Ryo was cut out from his thought seeing Henry call his name in front of him.  
  
"Finally I brought you back to Earth. So how was space?" Henry joked.  
  
"Not bad, its just that you have no one to talk to except your annoying conscience." Ryo said sarcastically/  
  
"Very funny, how've you been?" Henry asked.  
  
Before Ryo could answer, a wind blew in and formed into a man around his 40's. His voice were like wistles and he seemed to float.  
  
"Who are you?" Ruki demanded to know.  
  
* Don't be afraid my child. I am here to tell you that the Digital World is in trouble once more.*  
  
"Again? Why now and whats going on?" Alice blurted out questions.  
  
*This evil is not going to hurt things physically but emotionally. It is happened for no reason. My master and I know what it is and we say it is powerful. Its upperhand is a womens feeling.*  
  
"Wow, so we have to go and destroy this monster, how?" Ruki retarted.  
  
* My Ruki dear, I see you still haven't changed. I can say no more but you must find out in this letter. The power in you is in your digivice. I farewell for now....*  
  
The man vanished in the rustle of the wind. Than an envelope glided in the air.  
  
"New enemies huh? Well lets find out then." Ryo grabbed the letter and opened it. He read it out loud:  
Red of Innocent  
  
Red of Danger  
  
Blue of Loyalty  
  
Green of Caring  
  
Pink of Love  
  
Yellow of Freedom  
  
Yellow of Hope  
  
And the other two, sacrafice of will.  
  
One by one,  
  
Each will fail.  
  
Only a female,  
  
only a male.  
  
Can break this curse,  
  
One shall die, the female gone.  
  
Breaking the 3 worlds,  
  
of evil destroyed.  
  
Stop Danger's blood,  
  
Innocents tears,  
  
both clash to mother's Earth.  
  
All will be gone.  
  
"I didn't really get that." Kenta replied.  
  
"Its kinda confusing thats for sure." Kazu agreed.  
  
"I think I got some of it." Henry said and held out his green digivice.  
  
(A/N. Okay you guys, I don't know any colors that are on each tamers digivice so some might be wrong but follow along anyways.)  
  
"You see, everyone, hold out your digivice." They obeyed.  
  
"Look, all our digivice colors seem to fit in with what the letter said except for Suzy and Alice. Takoto and Ryo are both red, Ruki seems to have blue, so that ment Loyalty. I don't know which one is danger or Innocent between you two."  
  
Henry pointed to Ryo and Takoto.  
  
"Juri has pink and Kazu, Kenta, you have yellow either Hope or Freedom."  
  
"But that'll mean that Suzy and Alice will sacrafice by will in something." Takoto but in.  
  
"Yeah and it also said that each one of us will fail something." Juri read the passage again.  
  
"But only a female and male will stop the curse." Alice followed along the passage.  
  
"But one will die. It said the female gone and what curse is it talking about?" Kenta replied.  
  
"And what with the Earth clashing together when the blood of Danger and tears of Innocent fall on mother Earth's?" Kazu looked for an answer.  
  
"Jeeze! Calm down!" Ruki shouted and everyone hushed down.  
  
"All I know is that the Digital World needs help. Are you guys coming?" Ruki looked at her fellow tamers.  
  
Silent took place for a few minutes and Ryo finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm coming than."  
  
"Me too." Takoto agreed.  
  
"Where ever Takoto goes, I'm coming too!" Juri nodded.  
  
Than there were 'yeses' from the rest of the group.  
  
"Than lets go. I found a way to get there." Ruki replied.  
  
"But how, after the De-reapers, Takoto closed the gate to the Digital World." Alice said.  
  
"The guy gave me a note when he went.  
  
Ruki opened it and read that the gate to the Digital World was held in the middle of the Shinjuki Park above the statue being held by a water fountain. Stepping in the water would instintly teleport you to the other world.  
  
"Well, lets go. We don't have much time left." Juri began to walk out of the shack.  
  
Soon the others followed along.  
  
"So Ruki, got a boyfriend yet?" Ryo asked.  
  
~Please no, PLEASE NO!~ Ryo pleaded in his mind.  
  
"No, sadly I haven't found the right one. Why anyways?" Ruki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um...just wondering." Ryo began to sweat a bit.  
  
"Okay." Ruki said.  
  
"Look, we're here." Kazu shouted barely.  
  
"I'll go first." Takoto responded ready to touch the water.  
  
"Hey, your not going to wait for us Tamers?" A voice said from behind.  
  
All 7 tamers looked behind to see 8 shadows.  
  
One stepped out and the Tamers were in utter suprise.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ohhhh.....cliff hanger! Who are the 8 shadows? Why are the Tamers suprise? Stay toon on Digimon, Digital Mosters. Uh oh.. forget that, I ment Digimon:Data of Love! 


	2. Chapter 2

DIGIMON: DATA OF LOVE  
Part 2: Old Friends....  
By: Christina Thanh Thao Le  
Rate:PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Part 2 is now here! Thanks for the reviews too!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
The Tamers were wide mouth. It was the ...  
  
"Hi you guys! You're not going to the Digital World without us right?" A man with messy brown hair wearing goggles said.  
  
"Tai?! Than those must be the rest of the Digidestine!" Takoto replied.  
  
"Your right!" A girl with reddish brownish hair said.  
  
"Oh my God! Its Sora! The #1 tennis player in Japan!" Alice squealed.  
  
"How about me?" A pink haired girl asked.  
  
"Oh and that THE Mimi, the model of the year!" Juri's eyes shimmered.  
  
"Than there has to be Yamoto known as Matt. I love your music!!" Kazu yelled.  
  
"Thanks." Matt replied.  
  
"Did you guys forget us?"  
  
T.K and Kari walked out of the shadows. They were holding hands and Izzy walked behind them. Joey pulled his glasses up and the Tamers were speechless.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, a man came and told us that the Digital World was in danger. And he told us that you guys'll need help so we came along. But Joey wasn't there with us" Matt exclaimed.  
  
(A/N. Okay, in my story here are the ages for the Digidestine:  
  
Sora+Matt+Tai - 22  
  
Mimi+Izzy - 21  
  
Joey - 23/24ish  
  
Kari+T.K - 17  
  
Okay? Now back to the story!)  
  
"Us need help?" Ruki retard.  
  
"The monster is 5x stronger than you." Tai proclaim.  
  
"Tai, do you know how cute when you explain things?" Alice asked.  
  
Tai blushed and Sora giggled.  
  
"Sorry Alice but his taken." Mimi replied.  
  
"By who?" Alice asked not noticing Henry was shocked with her behavior.  
  
"By my Sora." Tai answered snaking his arms around Sora's waist.  
  
Alice now stared at Henry and burst out laughing.  
  
"Henry, I was just joking wanting to see your reaction! Anyways, Tai is 5 years older than me, I think I'll take T.K."  
  
Kari heard this and hugged T.K meaning he was 'taken' too.  
  
"OKAY! I think thaaa..."Ruki fell in the water fountain disappearing.  
  
"RUKI!" Ryo yelled and the earth shook harder.  
  
"Its the Digital World,its in trouble." Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Than lets go!" Tai said touching the water with his hand.  
  
He slowly disappeared and soon Sora, Matt, Mimi and Izzy followed behind. Ryo went after with Henry and Alice.  
  
"Are you coming Joey?" Takoto asked ready to go in the water.  
  
"Yeah, you guys go first."  
  
"Okay." And Takoto, Juri splashed in the pool.  
  
T.K and Kari waited for Joey to jump but Joey persuaded them to go ahead and so they agreed. After the Tamers and Digidestine were all gone, Joey took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Master, I have done the first task you ordered."  
  
A man in blue smiled.  
  
"You have done well, I saw your costume and how you acted. The wind was in the right current too. So did you give them the letter?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Very good. Now follow them along and soon three worlds will clash together."  
  
"I will Master."  
  
"Very good." And the man disappeared.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Uh oh.. Joey is a traiter? He's the old man that night telling the Tamers, the Digital World in trouble. The man Joey calls 'Master' is behind all of this? Read on! 


End file.
